User talk:Intricated
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 05:53, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Own thoughts * Was shot in black and white? says it's the only one. * Start death page as a disambig page, linking to various death rituals, kill, Star Trek deaths, novel(ep?) titles, etc.? - Intricated 17:58, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Stasis talk Intricated, I added my comments to the Talk:Stasis page. -- Q 12:33, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Today's Vandal Good job with today's reverts. Jaz 22:27, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Your presence is requested We're having an important meeting on policy right now. Please get on IRC (the "Chat" link in the navigation bar) as soon as you get a chance. Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:45, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Fire Ants Thanks for tweaking that article a bit more. I came across it today when working through cleanup of unformatted articles. I did the best I could with the cruft that was there to start with. I gave up in frustration after 7-8 tries at it. Thankfully someone else (that'd be you) slipped by and cleaned up things to make it almost worthwhile. -- Sulfur 19:15, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Rear Admiral Kirk Just wanted to let you know, your "chain of command" page lists that, between and , Kirk might've been a "full admiral"; this isn't so, Kirk's insignia in Star Trek II, and were identified in costumer's notes as rear admiral, just like he was in Star Trek I. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:07, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :Hi Mike, thanks for the note. I guess the paragraph starting with "Admiral Kirk..." on the Kirk article through me off; slipped my mind that "Admiral" can be used to refer to any grade of Admiral. I'll make the revision, thanks again. - Intricated 20:50, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Bad Cats and Red Links Hey, going through some routine maintenance, I found a number of requested articles and categories (which haven't been suggested, whether-lone approved) coming from "User:Intricated/temp." If I remember correctly, this was a wikipedia article that was voted for deletion here and there that was rescued. While obviously yer user page is your own, if you could remove all the red links, images (that don't exist) and all categories, that would be greatly appreciated. - AJ Halliwell 06:59, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, sure thing. Was wondering when someone noticed. ;) - Intricated 16:23, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Your User Page I like your format on your user page. Did you design it yourself, or did you get the form from elsewhere? --Bfgreen 02:21, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Agriculture Thank you for your additions and edits to the Agriculture page I started. It's a great improvement, especially the list of agrucultural products. -Dave TheBluesMan 21:12, 20 August 2006 (UTC) PNAs Hey -- when you add a PNA to a page, can you make sure to edit the talk page to indicate why you added the PNA? thanks! -- Sulfur 12:41, 4 April 2007 (UTC) security alert Thank you for correcting the information. I am not sure why I've missed this. – Tom 09:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC)